youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Lei
|first = |voice = }} Master Lei is the trainer/mentor of Spectre. He is also one of the few remaining elementalists belonging to the last generation to be alive on Earth. Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Powers *'White Light Manipulation': Lei is able to create and control holy light, he can control light particles to carry more divine abilities such as healing, teleporting and many more feats. However, this puts tremendous amount of strain on his body. **'Light Based Healing': He can heals other's and his own injury by using his white light. **'White Light Generation': Lei can generate nearly infinite amount of his white light. **'Light invisibility': Lei can become invisible when in contact with a light source or by irradiating himself with his white light. **'Limited Teleportation': He can teleport anywhere within the range of 10 meters. **'Eradication of Demon/Evil Spirits': Demons and evil spirits cannot withstand Lei's white light and die immediately even with minimal exposure. **'Defense Layers': Lei can create solid shields and force fields with his white light that can even withstand a missile. *'Telekinesis': Lei possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy psionically. He can levitate himself or other persons or project a telekinetic shield capable of withstanding energy blasts. *'Telepathy': Lei can read minds and project his thoughts into other minds within a vast radius of 400 meters. *'Longevity/Expanded Lifespan': Lei has walked the Earth for over three centuries. According to Lei, he should be able to live for at least one more century before dying of old age. This means, Lei can live for over 400 years unlike the normal human who can survive for only 105 years. *'Precognitive Dreams': Lei can have some precognitive visions, and see glimpses of future events. *'Hydrokinesis': Lei can create, shape and manipulate water. Abilities *'Honed Senses': Lei is able to pick him his enemy's presence who was behind him without needing to see him. He has repeatedly demonstrated being able to sense danger before anyone else near him does. *'Marksmanship': As a former policeman and personal bodyguard, Lei is shown to be skilled with firearms. He is also skilled in the use of a composite and flatbows with poison arrows. *'Master Martial Artist/Great Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Lei is an accomplished and skilled fighter, having developed his skills during his time as a monk and as a policeman. Lei began studying multiple form of combat since he was 5 and started training at the young age of 6. He is a vary skilled martial artist who uses his honed senses and mind to be constantly aware of his opponent and their movements. Most of the time, he uses timing and only requires only a few moves to subdue or kill his opponent. He is a master of several oriental martial arts including, Muay Thai, Arnis/Kali, Kalaripayattu, Shaoliquan, Leopard Style Kung Fu, Drunken Fist, Wing Chun, Drunken Monkey, Jujutsu, Taekkyeon, Boli Khela, Gōjū-ryū Karate, Bokator, Vajra-musti, Bakti Negara, Aikido, Hwarang Do, Tegumi, Lethwei, Kyūdō, Bōjutsu, Iaijutsu, Hapkido, Ninjutsu and Vovinam. He can locate different pressure points on a person's body; incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. Lei can control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, limit the spread of toxins in his blood stream, and even slow down his bleeding rate. **'Martial Art Oriented Weapon Expert': Naturally as a master of Boli Khela, Iaijutsu, Arnis/Kali, Kyūdō, Bōjutsu and knife fighting, Lei is a master of several weapons. Although, he has never been seen using his skills but it can be assumed that he is skilled in the use of all Okinawan weapons due to the fact that he trained Spectre to use them. He can weild double nunchakus, katanas, kris, shuriken, sais, kusari gama, long bows, flatbows, composite bows, staffs and eskrima sticks with great proficiency. *'Stealth': Due to his extensive training, Lei is also a master of stealth. He can easily sneak up on people without them noticing. He even has managed to surprise Spectre, despite the later's enhanced senses. *'Skilled Gymnast': He has been shown to be very well versed in gymnastics. *'Polyglot/Tri-Lingual': Lei is capable of fluently speaking English, Arabic and Chinese. *'Strength Level': Lei possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. He is capable of lifting in excess of 230 lbs (240 lbs) at his peak. Weakness *'Black Light Powers/Attacks': *'Non-Superhuman Physical Condition': Trivia * Loosely based on Makarov from Fairy Tail.